


Лекарство

by Jordano



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordano/pseuds/Jordano
Summary: Первая любовь не забывается.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Shadowhunters 2017.  
> Бета: Гаруспик.

Когда Алек вошел, постучав и едва расслышав что-то вялое, издалека похожее на позволение, Джейс валялся на кровати, заложив руки за голову, а ноги в ботинках свесив с дальнего ее края. Последнее, а еще повешенная на обычное место уличная одежда, немного утешали — значит, до предела Джейс еще не дошел. В остальном же радоваться было нечему: они втроем с Иззи вернулись с задания пару часов назад, едва живые от усталости, и Алек, как бы ни старался собрать себя в осознанное нечто, просто отрубился и бессовестно спал все это время. Иззи, кажется, тоже. Джейс же явно не сомкнул глаз. И лежал он вовсе не потому, что не мог подняться от усталости. В последние дни Алеку вообще казалось, что Джейс и не поднимался бы ни утром, ни вечером — никогда, если б не напоминавшие о долге близкие.

Мать приказывала, скрывая растерянность под уже приросшей к лицу маской неумолимого судьи, Иззи шутила, подначивала, издевалась, надеясь расшевелить, Алек почти умолял — и все бесполезно. Нет, Джейс слушал, вставал и делал то, что должен был — но с таким же успехом на его месте могла бы быть машина. Он оживал лишь в схватках, но даже это не радовало, а пугало: слишком часто он бессмысленно рисковал, и Алек знал, зачем это и откуда пошло.

— Слушай, там объявились Картрайты, помнишь, они... — начал было Алек, сам едва не морщась от фальшивых нот в найденном предлоге, когда Джейс вдруг задумчиво и, явно ничего не услышав, спросил:

— Скажи, а это всегда так?

— Что? — сбился Алек и получил спокойное пояснение с презрительным изгибом губ:

— «Несчастная любовь». Это все время так?

На секунду Алек растерялся, не понимая, что ему делать. Джейс заговорил о чем-то всерьез в первый раз с того момента, как они выяснили, что Клэри его сестра, и, хотя и сам Алек, и Иззи много раз представляли, о чем с ним можно говорить и как себя вести, сейчас все эти репетиции внезапно вылетели из головы.

Утешить, сказав, что это пройдет? Но Алек сразу решил не лгать. Трусливо перевести разговор? Но ведь нельзя, лучше хлопнуть дверью в лицо. Ответить честно? То есть сказать, что лучше вряд ли будет? Хреновое утешение. Хотя — возможно, именно это и нужно: правда. За утешением Джейс пошел бы к другим. И, в конце концов, он не болен и не умирает, потому что от любви действительно не умирают. Алек еще помнил, как до сведенных пальцев его бесила жалость в глазах все видевшей Клэри и ее попытки утешения. Нет уж, таким он не будет.

Но раньше, чем решившийся Алек наконец открыл рот, Джейс продолжил сам:

— Знаешь, я ведь, когда слушал рассказы про все это — честное слово, я думал, это такое нытье. Ну, чтобы оправдаться, что, мол, не я неудачник, которому никто не дает, а судьба вот горькая. И ты... Когда всплыло все это, и ты стал щеночком, потерянным таким... Я же бесился прямо. Думал: ну, какого черта?! Братство, парабатай — это же настоящее, серьезное, за что держаться надо, главное, а он это херит ради дури сопливой, идиота из себя корчит, неудачника — зачем?! Понять не мог. Думал, ты все наше проебать готов, чтобы в какую-то фигню слезливую поиграть. Держался изо всех сил, делал вид, что ничего не вижу. Надеялся, что у тебя мозги на место встанут, и мы просто забудем. Прямо чудо понимания изобразил, когда ты все-таки разговор завел «честный»! Правда, еле сдержался. Меня ж трясло от злости, каким идиотизмом ты страдал. Не понимал тогда. Но, черт, оно ведь, наверное, у тебя так же было, да?

— Как? — ломким голосом спросил Алек, стараясь не думать о том, что услышал, а только о Джейсе, только о том, как ему больно.

— Когда дышать не можешь. Когда кивни, и тебе дадут хоть прямо здесь — а тебе от одной мысли тошно. Когда забываешься ненадолго, и вроде жить можно, делать что-то, смысл есть, а потом вспоминаешь — и все, как выцветает вокруг, и вдохнуть не можешь...

— Да, — кивнул Алек, и Джейс с каким-то новым выражением посмотрел на него.

— Прости меня.

И, видя, что Алек не реагирует, а только смотрит, снова повторил, глядя как-то болезненно снизу-вверх:

— Правда, прости. Я такой скотиной, выходит, был. Не знал. Не думал даже, что оно так. Как же ты жил? Год?

— Больше, — обронил Алек, едва слыша сам себя.

Он иногда мечтал об этом, утешаясь глупыми фантазиями: как Джейс все осознает, сам придет к нему и будет вот так просить прощения, рассказывая, что наконец все понял, оценил, что, оказывается, один Алек любил его по-настоящему, что благодарен и сожалел о прошлой слепоте. Но он никогда, ни секунды не верил в такое всерьез. И никогда не представлял, что может быть потом, после.

— Больше... — повторил за ним Джейс медленно. — И все это время... Оно так и было? Когда не должен, нельзя, тошно — но все равно хочется?.. и чтобы никто больше не смел... Чтобы только с тобой, рядом, в твоей постели. Целовать, прикасаться. Даже зная, что нельзя... И что не должен... Все равно хочется, и еле держишься... Все время? Так все время?!

— Да.

Может быть, стоило солгать. Возможно, это что-то бы поменяло. Но Алек не сумел. Не одновременно с попыткой унять трясущиеся руки и едва дающее дышать бешеным ритмом стука сердце.

— Все время, — зачем-то прошептал он, повторяя.

Джейс поднял на Алека мутные глаза и не отпускал этим блестящим болезненным взглядом, пока вставал с постели, позволяя завернувшейся было майке закрыть полоску живота, которую Алек заметил в последнюю секунду, и садился на краю, чуть наклонившись вперед в какой-то неожиданно хищной нездоровой готовности вскочить.

— А сейчас хочется? — спросил он наконец, и Алек, не сумев сдержать мыслей, почувствовал, как кровь бросилась в лицо — сперва от мгновенно вспыхнувших фантазий, а потом от стыда.

А еще секундой позже — и от наконец осознавшегося гнева. Он ведь открылся, позволил, все вывернул, чтобы помочь. А взамен — так? Джейс это мог: мучить и других, когда больно ему — но сейчас оно показалось слишком жестоким и некрасивым, они ведь все равно братья, и Алек не заслужил.

Выдохнув и отбросив первое трусливое желание сделать вид, что все в порядке, а он ничего не понимает, Алек с мстительной откровенностью спросил-таки, преодолев себя:

— Переспать?

Джейс усмехнулся, отдавая должное, но, кажется, ничуть не раскаиваясь в жестокой игре двусмысленностей:

— Поцеловать.

И почему-то вдруг оказалось, что глупая попытка Алека взять самого себя на слабо снова и легко превратилась в простую и, наверное, давно желаемую откровенность, когда он спокойно и чуть грустно кивнул:

— Очень.

А Джейс с тем же болезненным, но ставшим открытым, как и у Алека, взглядом пожал плечами:

— Давай.

Алек не задумался ни на секунду. Может быть, этого и не стоило делать, но он даже не подумал остановиться и сказать: «Нет!», «Не могу» или «Уже не нужно», потому что нужно было, и, возможно, теперь больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

Со стороны это вряд ли выглядело красиво: слишком быстро, каким-то рваным движением Алек наклонился и, упершись в постель по обеим сторонам от Джейса, прижался к его губам. Никаких игр, никакого сомнения, никаких вопросов — он как будто не хотел дать себе опоздать, а Джейсу задуматься. Кажется, так же он целовал Магнуса на той кошмарной свадьбе.

Хотя — нет, не так. Похоже — но все-таки иначе. А ведь тогда он одним движением рушил все, что у него было: перед всеми, рискуя всем, меняя все, как будто прыгая с обрыва и не зная, что встретит внизу. Однако именно здесь, в комнате, где не было никого, кроме них с Джейсом, Алек ощутил настоящее освобождение и отчаяние свободного падение. Он целовал, как целуют в первый и последний раз — не думая о том, что будет дальше кроме невозможности повторить, не оставляя ничего на потом, не экономя ни себя, ни другого.

И Джейс подхватил — и игру в то, что мир за пределами них двоих исчез, и этот жадный торопливый поцелуй. А когда он застонал с откровенной голодной страстью — и Алек не позволил себе зацепиться за злую мысль о слишком большом лукавстве в джейсовом «от одной мысли тошно», — Алек, словно поймавший момент вор, лихорадочно запустил руки ему под майку, огладил живот, грудь, а потом повел ниже и, не почувствовав сопротивления, сам скользнул вниз, толкнув Джейса лечь.

И тот позволил. Они только на секунду замерли, когда Джейс стиснул волосы Алека на затылке, а Алек сжал его руку своей, как будто прося разрешить — и Джейс обмяк, уронив ладони и голову на постель. А Алек, не обращая внимания, как трясутся руки, расстегнул его джинсы и потянул вниз.

На какую-то безумную секунду потерявшему все границы и берега Алеку показалось, что он просто подавится и умрет счастливым. Он чувствовал себя голодным, попавшим за накрытый к богатому ужину стол в пустой зале — и теперь давившимся, не знающим, что еще схватить, и как упихать в рот все, что хочется. В прямом смысле: ощущая, как не хватает дыхания, Алек все равно втянул твердый член так глубоко, как смог, позволяя Джейсу толкаться еще дальше, до невольных слез, до мокрых спазмов, до саднящего горла. Падая во все это, как в мутную воду, и ощущая, что на границе слияния черных пятен перед глазами в полную темноту ждет взрыв, который или переплавит, или сожжет, но это уже не важно.

Так у него было только в первый раз: чтобы едва понимать, что происходит, потерявшись в ощущениях настолько, что мир вокруг просто перестал существовать, расплывшись в мутный неразличимый фон. Правда, тогда он не знал, что делать, отдаваясь и позволяя себе лишь чувствовать, реагируя, сейчас же, слава всем ангелам, знал.

И, послав мирозданию торопливую благодарность за то, что все вышло именно так, Алек полностью погрузился в жадную ритмичную страсть. Не было больше ничего, кроме коротких стонов Джейса, его сперва слабых, а потом все более резких движений, вздрагиваний, которые Алек самым внимательным криптографом расшифровывал в «Да», «Хочу», «Так» или «Не так». И его собственного желания обвиться вокруг Джейса, расстелиться под его ногами, вынуть из груди свое сердце, если тому нужно, и спросить: «Ты не ушибся?», если он уронит его, споткнувшись — в эту секунду Алек готов был даже перестать существовать, если бы Джейс попросил.

А когда тот кончил с длинным низким стоном, Алек проглотил все, мягкими, чтобы ласкать, но не раздражать движениям вылизал расслабляющийся член, а потом, выдохнув, плавно осел на пол у ног Джейса. И пока тот рассеянной лаской поглаживал его по волосам, Алек думал, что так и сидел бы, прижимаясь лбом к его колену и чувствуя, что вот-вот умрет от всего этого: от одуряющего запаха, от болезненной смеси сумасшедшей страсти и какой-то звенящей нежности, от еле переносимого возбуждения, которое лучше бы никогда не кончалось, и отчаянного желания, чтобы сейчас, в эту же секунду наступил конец света, и они так и умерли бы оба, ничего не успев почувствовать и закончить.

Конец света, правда, не наступил — но через какие-то мгновения Джейс с довольной сытой медлительностью позвал:

— Иди сюда, — и потянул Алека на себя, сажая сверху.

А потом, скользя носом и иногда кончиком языка по его шее, так удачно оказавшейся у самых губ, когда Алек уткнулся лбом Джейсу в плечо, потянулся вниз и обхватил его член. Тогда Алек наконец полностью и осознал, что такое настоящий конец света.

И что такое личное воскресение тоже: когда обнимаешь Джейса же шею обеими руками, прижимаясь всем телом, и чувствуешь свой опадающий член в его руке, свою кожу под его губами, а время едва движущимся в мире, который только рождается за пределами них двоих.

Но вот часы в этом новом старом мире пошли все быстрее, тикая громче сквозь мутную сладость пустоты в голове, и пришедший в себя Алек почувствовал, что уже сейчас все вернется обратно, а потому, уступкой то ли страху, то ли смелости, решил начать первым.

— Я не стану просить прощения, — тихо, но твердо сказал он Джейсу в ухо, а потом плавно поднялся с его колен, выпрямляясь и застегиваясь. — Больше этого не будет, но вины я не чувствую.

И не сразу, но решился посмотреть в глаза. И получил в ответ спокойную грустную улыбку:

— И я нет. Не стану и не чувствую.

— Значит... переживаем и идем дальше? — уже смелее спросил Алек, и Джейс кивнул:

— Идем, брат, — а потом протянул руку в привычном жесте.

Алек, не глядя, ответил, уверенно обхватив предложенную ладонь, сжал, отпустил — и, ощутив странную липкость, неосознанно потянулся вытереться о брюки. Он даже провел рукой по ткани, когда наконец осознал, что это была джейсова правая, а значит...

Джейс хохотал. Откинувшись на кровать и запрокинув голову, он абсолютно бессовестно и совершенно привычно ржал, провернув дурацкую шутку над многострадальным братом, как и множество раз до этого. Черт возьми!

— А совесть?! — возмутился Алек.

Фальшиво. Ужасно фальшиво — потому что почти невозможно возмущаться, когда чувствуешь восторг, даже осторожный и даже не давая ему воли. Особенно тогда, когда понимаешь, что ради такого Джейса — почти прежнего, живого, свободного — готов хоть напялить шутовской колпак, хоть искупаться в луже, чего уж тут говорить об испачканной ладони или одежде. Но Алек постарался:

— Ну ты!..

— Извини, брат! — расплылся в ехидной ухмылке Джейс. — Сам виноват!

И от глупой двусмысленности, а еще больше от искреннего веселья в джейсовых глазах Алек тоже не смог не улыбнуться, но потом демонстративно нахмурился и укоризненно развел руками.

— Пойду переоденусь!

— Иди-иди! — хмыкнул шутник, махнув в сторону двери.

И Алек почти вышел, но Джейс не был бы Джейсом, если бы не спросил вдогонку:

— С Магнусом лучше?

И Алек замер на пороге, потом повернулся, внимательно и почти свободно посмотрел на брата, теперь уже, пусть и ненадолго, не замечая, как тот хорош, растрепанный, с мутными от удовольствия, а не от боли глазами, в так и не застегнутых джинсах — и грустно, но уверенно улыбнулся:

— С Магнусом правильнее.

И закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
